


Let’s Play a Game

by Spidey_Sins



Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Fluff, M/M, Peter plays too much acnh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Hey honey!! I wanted to participate in your big milestone so i wanted to ask if you wanted to write a little fluff piece with Tony and Peter about how we first met or your favourite moment of us together! Love you 💖💖💖”((Yes, this one did come from my wonderful girlfriend lol))
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050308
Kudos: 12





	Let’s Play a Game

_Peter-Man: Okay, do you Wanna do your island or mine?_

_YouKnowWhoIAm: Let’s see, should we go to the one with over six hundred hours into it and all kinds of decorating done or the one with just over a hundred hours and doesn’t even have the right number of bridges?_

The younger man laughed to himself, quickly opening the gates to his island and sending Tony the code. 

_Peter-Man: okay. Yeah. We can do mine today. But your island is beautiful anyways._

Tony snorted to himself as he saw the message come through. 

_YouKnowWhoIAm: I haven’t weeded in a week, but thanks_

It didn’t take long for Tony’s character to fly over to Peter’s island so that they could play together. 

“Wait, how?,” Tony mumbled out loud, staring at the screen. 

Tony had seen pictures of the younger man’s island, he knew it was impressive and a lot of time had been put into it. But seeing it as a whole was so much more amazing. 

The pictures really didn’t do it justice. 

_Peter-Man: you like it?_

Like it? The beauty of the entire thing nearly made Tony tear up. It was a masterpiece. 

Okay, maybe that was just a tad dramatic. But it was obvious that Peter loved the game and had spent a lot of time on it. 

Tony grabbed his phone and started typing as his character walked out of the airport to meet Peter’s. 

_YouKnowWhoIAm: I am not worthy to be here. Its too perfect. I’m going to dirty it._

The dramatics made the younger man laugh as he focused on his Switch and pulled out a net to hit Tony with. 

_Peter-Man: Not true, but thank you 💕_

Tony smiled at the hearts that accompanied the message. Then he pouted as he was hit with a net in the game. It didn’t do anything, but he felt the need to hit Peter back. 

_YouKnowWhoIAm: I suddenly understand why you like playing with people so much. This is fun_

_Peter-Man: yeah! I’m glad you’re having fun_

Like Tony didn’t have fun no matter what he was doing with Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
